


Expectations

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and Wendy [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, It’s not some weird sorta crossover, Mushy and sappy, Yes I tagged both once and the og, both once and the og versions inspired this, post college, romantic, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’s not asking for permission. There is no way George Darling would give him permission, and even if he would, Peter Pan isn’t the asking for permission type. He’s the take without asking type, the kid you watch extra carefully at the store that still manages to nick something.He’s just here to let dear old Mr. Darling know his intentions.
Relationships: Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Wendy Darling/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Series: Peter and Wendy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Expectations

He can’t believe the man is surprised. George Darling really should have seen this coming. 

“I just thought I’d let you know.” He says as smoothly as he can. 

He’s not asking for permission. There is no way George Darling would give him permission, and even if he would, Peter Pan isn’t the asking for permission type. He’s the take without asking type, the kid you watch extra carefully at the store that still manages to nick something.

He’s just here to let dear old Mr. Darling know his intentions. 

The shock seems to start to wear off and the old man turns absolutely red in the face, “No! Absolutely not!” 

“I don’t think that’s your decision.” 

“She’s far too young to get married and far too good for you, you no good scoundrel.” 

He laughs dryly. Who uses the word scoundrel anymore? Honestly, he could have just said bastard. Though, he supposes both terms are accurate. 

“Look, George.” Peter is not exactly on the man’s good side anyway so no point in trying to keep up the pretense that he respects him. “I know I’m not good enough for her, but that’s not what matters here. What matters here is what she wants. And I know we’re only twenty three but your daughter has been leaving wedding magazines all over my apartment. She wants to get married.” 

It’s true. If it weren’t for Wendy being so enamored with the idea of a beautiful wedding and a pretty ring on her finger, he would not be getting married. Ever. It’s one of the many compromises he’s made. (But to be fair, she’s made some generous compromises too.) 

Wendy’s father is right pissed. He says in a steely voice, “Don’t expect my daughter to say yes.” 

Except, he does expect Wendy to say yes. 

Peter shrugs off the disapproval of her father like he shrugs off the looks people still give him when they realize they’re willingly handing over their cars to him. His eyes still twinkle with mischief. His smile is always crooked. He looks like he’d be more likely to hot wire a car than fix it. 

He’s saved up for months to buy this ring. Tink and Alice helped him get an idea of the kind of style Wendy wanted, but he chose the rock himself. He’s cocky enough to brag that she’ll love it, but human enough to still be anxious. 

He takes her on a picnic in the park where they first met thirteen years ago. 

“Remember where it was exactly?” He asks after nervously scarfing down some cheese with the god awful wine Wendy loves. 

“You were up a tree.” 

He gets up, “Yeah, want to see how it looks now? I bet I could still climb it.” 

Wendy rolls her eyes but follows him. It’s a huge oak tree. 

She marvels at it. It used to be a lot smaller. 

She traces her fingers against the trunk, looking undoubtedly for the carving he’d made when they were thirteen. It says “this tree belongs to Peter and Wendy.” 

He takes the opportunity of her turned back to get down on one knee and grab the ring case.

“Oh my gosh, it’s still there!” Wendy turns with a great big grin to show him and then stops suddenly. 

“This better not be a prank Peter Pan,” she says her eyes misting. 

“Even I’m not that cruel,” he laughs. 

“Wendy Moira Angela Darling, I met you thirteen years ago when I was up this tree. You asked me what I was doing and I said I was chasing my shadow. You entertained the idea and said you’d help me sew it back on so it wouldn’t fly off again. I still remember being so surprised at how cool you were. We created our own world in this park: Neverland. And we promised to never grow up.” 

Her eyes shine and he forces himself not to get emotional himself.

“And I don’t think we really have and I don’t think we ever really will because a part of us will always be ten years old pretending we can fly.” 

“I’m not scared of much but you have always terrified me. I’ve always felt so much for you that it was overwhelming. I tried to avoid you when we were twelve because I hated how much power you had over me, but now I know that it’s a good thing I feel so much for you.”

She’s really crying now. She even cries pretty. 

“Wendy, when I was ten I never thought I’d want to get married or buy a house or have kids of my own, but you’ve made me somehow want that.” 

He takes out the ring, “I love you more than anything, Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” 

She barely lets him put her ring on her finger before she jumps him. 

Her kiss is salty with tears but it’s the best kiss he’s ever had. 

“That was so beautiful.” She says after kissing him for a solid ten minutes under their tree “I honestly had no idea you had that in you, my love.” 

“I had a feeling you’d like something sappy and nostalgic.” 

“I loved it. I love you. I can’t believe I’m getting the great Peter Pan to settle down with me. I’m so lucky.” 

“No I’m the lucky one for sure.” 

She’s perfect. And now is probably the right time to tell her that. “You’re perfect. You’re kind and smart and funny. You put up with my bullshit but also call me out on it when I need it. You’re my best friend and I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have the privilege of settling down with you.” 

Her eyes get dark and he knows he’s said the right thing and that they better get to the car before she gets them arrested for having sex in a park. 

He tries to stop his snarky internal dialogue for a moment and just enjoy this moment, 

He’s risen above all expectations. He’s getting married. He’s happy. Peter Pan so fucking happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I love these kids and I just want them to be happy okay! Kudos appreciated :)


End file.
